the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Charlotte's Web (2019 film)
|story= |based on= |starring= |narrator=Jamie Chung |music=Henry Jackman |cinematography=Hoyte van Hoytema |editor=Lesley Walker |studio= |distributor=Warner Bros. Pictures |release=June 28, 2019 |time= |country=United States |language=English |ratings=G |budget=$210 million |gross=$2.344 million |preceded=The Crown'' |followed=''Ghost in the Shell'' }} Charlotte's Web is an 2019 American animated adventure comedy drama film about Wilbur and Charlotte starring Bex Taylor-Klaus and Max Charles. It was based on the book by E.B. White. The movie was released and distributed by Warner Bros. Entertainment and produced by Movie Land Animation Studios and Walden Media. The movie title was directed by Tim Miller and was theatrically released on June 28, 2019 in theaters in the United States of America by Warner Bros. Pictures. Plot On a farm in Somerset County, Maine, Fern Arable finds her father John about to kill the runt of a litter of newborn pigs and successfully begs her father to spare the piglet's life prompting John to give the piglet to Fern which she nurtures the piglet lovingly and naming him Wilbur. To her regret, when Wilbur has matured Fern is forced to take him to her uncle Homer Zuckerman whose barnyard he is left yearning for companionship but is despised by other barn animals until he is befriended by Charlotte, a spider who lives in the space above Wilbur's sty in the Zuckermans' barn. When the other animals reveal to Wilbur that he will be prepared for dinner in due time, Charlotte promises to hatch a plan guaranteed to spare Wilbur's life. With the help of the other barn animals including a comedic rat named Templeton, Charlotte convinces the Zuckerman family that Wilbur is actually quite special, by spelling out descriptions of him in her web: "Some pig", "Terrific", "Radiant", and "Humble". She gives her full name to be Charlotte A. Cavatica, revealing her to be a barn spider, an orb-weaver spider with the scientific name Araneus cavaticus. The Arables, Zuckermans, Wilbur, Charlotte and Templeton go to a fair where Wilbur is entered in a contest. While there, Charlotte produces an egg sac containing her unborn offspring and Wilbur, despite winning no prizes, is later celebrated by the fair's staff and visitors (thus made too prestigious alive to justify killing him). Exhausted from laying eggs, Charlotte cannot return home because she is dying. Wilbur bids an emotional farewell to her as she remains at the fair and dies shortly after Wilbur's departure but Wilbur manages to take her egg sac home, where hundreds of offspring emerge. Most of the young spiders soon leave, but three named Joy, Aranea, and Nellie stay and become Wilbur's friends. Cast * Bex Taylor-Klaus as Charlotte A. Cavatica * Max Charles as Wilbur * Tara Strong as Fern Arable * Gal Gadot as Phyllis Arable * Adam Sandler as John Arable * Jamie Chung as the narrator * Evan Rachel Wood as Sarah Production It was announced that its new motion picture will be remade in the movie about friendship anf the movie was based on the American novels written by E.B. White and this film was released in June 28th, 2019. In 2015, Charlotte's Web will be in development. In 2017, the movie will be in-production with Bex Taylor-Klaus and Max Charles providing the lead voice roles. Ryan O'Loughlin, a DreamWorks Animation veteran, was originally the film's producer, but was replaced by Nicholas Stoller. Development Movie Land Animation Studios had already begun the process of starting development of movies with budgets of around $320 million. The intellectual property for these films was meant to be supplied by Movie Land Animation Studios among others and included Penguinopolis, Smash of Claws, The Animals in the Attic and Stickman 2: Larry's Adventure had been approaching the original crew from the television series to make a high-profile, animated theatrical feature-length film adaptation and had long wanted to partner with Warner Bros. Pictures to release the film given the network's extraordinary legacy in the world of animation, including some of the most enduring characters on cable television history. Tim Miller agreed to make a feature film version of the show with the promise it would be the first of a planned trilogy. During development stages of the film, he and his co-director Kenji Ono intended to revisit some of the greatest films of the time, with Deadpool having the core inspirations for the film. Casting The casting was directed by Jamie Sparer Roberts who provides the voice casting with Ralph Breaks the Internet. Jamie Chung was originally voiced as Phyllis Arable, but was replaced by Gal Gadot. On February 28, 2018, Jamie Chung has narrated the second film who narrated the movie with Stuart Little. In March 2018, it was announced that Evan Rachel Wood and Jamie Chung will provide the voice roles for the film. Visual effects and animation The visual effects and animation from the movie was created by Movie Land Digital Production Services and it was made using Autodesk Maya who provided animation production and visual effects for Stuart Little and was made 2,200 shots. The crew used the same processes from the original television series in the making of the film, most notably the 'skroutlines', which was a seamless blend of a more traditional screenplay with a more simple outline which resembled strong short stories and gave the storyboard artists such as Maurice Fontenot, Abigail Nesbitt and Guy Moore all the creative and aesthetic freedom neccessary. Warburton and Willems themselves provided the film's animatics. Sound The sound for the movie title was made, designed, edited, recorded and customized at Skywalker Sound in Marin County, California in the United States of America. Music The score for the film was composed by Henry Jackman. John Powell was originally the film's composer, but was replaced by Henry Jackman. The soundtrack will be released on June 20, 2018 by WaterTower Music. Release The movie title will be released on June 28, 2019 in IMAX, Dolby Cinema, RealD 3D and 2D by Warner Bros. Entertainment. The film title was initially scheduled to be released on September 6, 2019, but was pushed back to June 28, 2019 to avoid competitions with the upcoming film. Marketing * The teaser trailer was released on November 2, 2018 and was shown before The Grinch, The JH Movie Collection Movie and Ralph Breaks the Internet. * The first trailer was released on March 8, 2019 and was shown before The Hampster Movie and Wonder Park. * The final trailer was released on May 21, 2019 and was shown before Aladdin and The Secret Life of Pets 2. Credits See also * The live-action version of Charlotte's Web, released by Paramount Pictures References Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Movie Land Animation Studios films Category:Walden Media films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s adventure films Category:2010s animated films Category:2019 films Category:2019 3D films Category:2019 computer-animated films Category:2019 animated films Category:2019 2D films Category:2019 adventure films Category:Films using computer-generated imagery Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Films about animals Category:Films about friendship Category:Films about spiders Category:Films about pigs Category:Films set in Maine Category:Films set in Melbourne Category:Animated films based on children's books Category:Films based on children's books Category:Films based on American novels Category:English-language films Category:IMAX films Category:American films Category:Films directed by Tim Miller Category:American drama films Category:Animated comedy films Category:American adventure comedy films Category:Films scored by Henry Jackman Category:Animated buddy films Category:American buddy films Category:2010s buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:3D animated films